thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Who's in charge here?
Rollcall Ollie Ollie Oxen free!! Enny buddy home? If you are still active and interested in this Wiki, sound off. Apparently User:Vinny2, the admin on record for the That's So Raven Wiki has not been active here for the past 5 years. MIA. So that means there is a need for a new Admin to adopt this wiki. Anyone active? Anyone interested? Anyone got any recommendations? Anyone mind if I toss my beret into the ring? Love Robin (talk) 16:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Notice It has been a week since the above section was posted. Current Admin-on-record, Vinny2 has not responded to my message to him, and has he been active with this wiki in the past 5 years. Nor has he been active on any of his listed other wikis since 2009. No one else has spoken up in this forum, either in support or opposition to my seeking to adopt this wiki. Not even to try for themselves. Therefore I am going ahead with the Process to Adopt this Wiki. --Love Robin (talk) 22:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Two adoption requests currently exist for this wiki: w:Adoption:That's So Raven and w:Adoption:That's So Raven wiki, by both of the users who've posted in this thread. Unless a consensus is formed, nothing's gonna get approved by Staff. Thisismyrofl (talk) 02:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::"By both of the users who've posted in this thread." …Uhm, excuse me, what "both"? There has been only ONE poster in this thread and on this Forum page. Me. ::I'm sorry, and all due respects to User:TomWelling, but I don't see where he followed the first basic steps of the Adoption Process. I came here at least two weeks prior to him on the trail of a vandal and made major corrective edits and reverted vandalism. TomWelling did not even revert the vandalized "That's So MrSirRaven" page, instead moving it intact to the Home Page. I made the attempt to contact Admin User:Vinny2 via his Talk Page. waiting a week for a reply. I started this Forum Page asking who was active here and interested. I waited a week. I see nothing where TomWelling made the same efforts to follow the instructions of the Adoption Request page. ::In Addition, I consistently monitored this wiki and reverted vandalism performed by now-blocked User:Corybaxter in a timely fashion. Even going so far as to contact Support for help in dealing with him, to which User:Semanticdrifter responded. while I cannot say Tom did not make the effort to contact Support, I know I did. ::In short, *I* followed the steps of the Adoption process, *I* vigorously monitored and maintained this wiki from Vandals. ::--Love Robin (talk) 03:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay... I made a mistake in reading, and I thought that two users had written this. Nobody is 100% free from errors, and I made one today. =\ :::I am not doubting your eligibility to adopt this wiki. I was merely linking to the other request, because it is worth notice that there are two in existence. You can see that I downplayed the other user's eligibility, and I see no reason why your request would be turned down. I do not decide requests, so I am always careful not to make predictions for the admin team unless I'm 100% sure they're true. Thisismyrofl (talk) 04:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I appreciate your efforts. ::::--Love Robin (talk) 04:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Adopted I have formerly just adopted this wiki. Shortly I'll be updating my profile and the Community Message to reflect this. --Love Robin (talk) 02:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC)